Adrenaline
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Matt is captured by Thomas and in a way to get back at John, Thomas finds himself torturing the boy. Very graphic, if you don't like Matt being tort, then don't read. Brought over from aff...so, rated R, high R, strong, strong R. Please take this carefuly


-1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

First off, I would like to throw this in, I am so sorry that this has to be the first story that all of you go on. Next: WARNING: MAJOR ADULT content, don't read if you can't take it, and are not of the age, I don't want to get in trouble. Rated R. Maybe if you had all done this before me, then you wouldn't have to deal with this one. Anyway, I made the story in the enemy base, before John reaches Lucy and Matt. Yes, Matt is already caught. Well, I hope you all enjoy, and I am very sorry that I made this before any good ones could be made. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Adrenaline

Thomas gave a hiss to the girl, "Do you really want her pretty little face to be shot to shit?" He asked, angered.

Matt looked at Lucy, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but then again, so many more people were going to get hurt if he undid the code. He stayed silent. Lucy gave a small groan. Though Matt couldn't tell if it was in approval, or in terror.

Thomas looked around the room.

Everyone's gaze's were fixed on him, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Thomas gave a sigh in response, hitting the girl was getting old. He stood, walking over to Matt, "You really want to play this game with me?"

Matt trembled slightly, as the gun was pressed against his neck. He could feel the cold metal begin to play on his skin and he felt his anger simmer down to cold fear.

Thomas gave a laugh, "Look at this, he's afraid of guns." A few more people laughed, though it was nervous and they seemed to laugh to make the man happy rather then agree with him.

Matt gave a small hiss of, "Fuck you." He got a rather hard slap on the face and was then pulled to his feet.

Thomas pulled his face closer to him, "Lets see what else makes you scared." He then began to pull him down a hall.

Matt listened as he heard the screams of Lucy as she yelled to know where Thomas was taking him. This encouraged the boy to begin to fight back, forcing the older man to have somewhat of a trouble with him.

Thomas brought out his gun though, pressing it against Matt's head and then saying to him lowly, "Keep fighting me, I dare you." He then pulled the boy more viciously and found that he followed with a lot more ease.

The older man dragged the boy into a small room. There was no bed, only a rather odd looking counter. IT came far out and had a sink to one side of it. On the opposite side of it was a cabinet. Matt could guess that this room had been an old lab doctor's room. He felt cold in it though.

Matt was pushed forward, hitting the wall carelessly and smacking his head against it. "Shit." He said.

Thomas came up behind him, and lightly touched his shoulder with the gun. He then began to point it at the boy's chest, "Take off your clothes."

Matt stood there, looking at the man as if he had not understood him.

"Take your clothes off, now! Matt!" The older man hissed and yelled at the teen.

Matt gave an unsteady laugh, "Wh-Why?"

"Because Matt, we're here to see what scares you." He smiled at the boy, "If you don't take your clothes off, I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me anyway." Matt said in a scared tone.

Thomas laughed, "If I like it, I wont will you, oh, and if you listen to me with ought a single hesitation." He said, his sickening smile now forcing Matt to fall into a deeper hole of oblivion.

Matt began to take his shirt off. As he undid his jeans, he asked slowly, "What are you going to do to me?'

Thomas smiled, "What ever I want." He then thought something over, "Now hurry up, we have to do this before your other boyfriend get here."

Matt gave a sigh and mumbled sarcastically, "At least he's nice."

This earned Matt a nice punch in the gut. Then when he cried out in pain, Thomas cupped his hand over the boy's mouth and pressed him against the wall. When Matt went to do something, Thomas brought the gun up to his head, "Don't you EVER compare me to him." He hissed out.

Matt stared at him, only gazing, struck in a frozen statue by pain and fear.

Thomas then let him go. He ripped off Matt's underwear and smirked when the boy tried to cover himself up. He only pushed the boy over to lean up against the counter.

Matt kept his front to him, "Please, what are you going to do?" He said. There was a hint of fear in him as he tried not to cry.

Thomas grabbed onto his hair, trying to rip out that tear, and pulled his face level with his own, "I'm going to fuck you." He let go of the boy as he began to laugh at the look of horror on the boy's face.

The older man smiled, "McClane wanted to make this personal, we're making it personal." He then turned on the radio, signaling to the boy that he had brought it along. "And now he'll be able to hear every word or scream you make Matty. Isn't it just, loving?" He laughed.

There was a pause on the other end, "Where are you?" Came John's voice.

Matt looked at Thomas, "Please don't." He said. His face felt warm, "I-I can't stop what you're going to do to me, but please--please don't have him listen." Matt said, his voice breaking as he began to sob a little.

Thomas laughed, "I don't think I can do that." He pressed the button so John could hear, "I don't think I can take your advice Matt, and you know why, because McClane here fucked it up so bad for you." He pulled on Matt's arm and forced him forward, kissing him on the lips, but the boy broke away and gave a scoffing sound.

"Leave him alone Thomas!" John yelled through the radio. "You get the fuck away from him. You might be sick enough to kill people, but you're not sick enough to rape them too." His static ridden radio droned in and out, but Thomas was able to make out his words anyway.

"But it won't be rape if both are enjoying themselves. Am I right Matt?" Thomas held the gun up to the boy's head as he spun him around to face the counter, "Am I right?"

Matt sobbed into the radio, "He's right."

"See…I'm right. I'm always right. And Matt is going to enjoy it. You'll see, he'll cum all over himself." Thomas laughed as Matt began to tremble at the sound of the zipper being undone. He only really needed to pull down his pants a little, there was really no need to take off his pants for this occasion, it wasn't that important.

"You sick…" John's voice was beeped out by Thomas grabbing the radio.

"Hey, watch what you say to me. I hold your 'toy' in my hands and every time you say something mean, I feel like breaking your toy just a little bit more." He then set down the radio. "Okay Matt." He said to the boy.

Matt braced himself, holding onto the end of the counter, he thought it would be the best way to brace himself against the strength the older man was going to throw into him.

Thomas grabbed onto the radio and said into it, I thought you might want to hear this…" He pressed the button and held the radio next to Matt's face, "Go ahead, feel free to tell him how this makes…you…feel…" At the last words he rushed into the smaller body, ripping him and breaking him.

Matt held most of his scream in, for the radio above his face and who the outlet led to, kept him quiet. He cried silently though.

Thomas watched as the boy began to fall silent, feeling pain himself as the tight hole enclosed around him.

At first, there was nothing, then the sound of an, "I'm sorry Matt." Came on the other line.

Matt smirked weakly, "You gotta do--"

Thomas silenced him with a thrust into him.

Matt gave a cry as pain began to well up inside of him.

Thomas gave wild thrust motion, "Wow, it feels nice to be in a virgin again." He came out and thrust back in, forcing the boy to scream as he pulled on his hair for extra pain. "Look, he's all bloody like one too."

Matt was silent, but John voiced his anger by promising to do the same to Thomas if he ever got a hold of him.

Thomas reached forward, grabbing hold of Matt's cock, "Oh my, you want to know something funny?"

"Please, stop!" Matt yelled out, his words reaching the ears of John.

"He's half hard." Thomas laughed. He began to pump, "I promised you would cum, and I will hold that promise. Even if I have to jam my cock in your mouth." He laughed as he thought about it, knowing that the boy would never voice his real thoughts. He turned back to the radio, where the rest of the fun was, "Imagine this John, matt sucking on me. I think I'll have him do it too. Though it's all bloody because he's such a ---"

"Fuck!" Matt yelled as he cam all over the lower half of the counter and himself.

This gave the older man something wicked to laugh about, "Guess what John?"

Matt felt his body go limp as his orgasm ended and the man kept plunging into him. He gave a cry though when he heard Thomas coo into the phone, "Matt just cam everywhere. Looks like I kept my promise. That's so sick. Couldn't even keep himself from coming even when he was being fucked by a 'criminal.'"

Matt felt Thomas burst into him and tried to settle with the bruises he now had from being forced in the counter drawers.

When bother men had settled, and Matt had fully realized what happened, he began to cry.

Thomas pulled out of him. He walked over to the napkins, "Did you hear me John? Matt cam all over himself. He looks so dirty." He smiled down at Matt, who lay bleeding on the floor. "Hell McClane, I don't think he believes me."

Matt looked him through tear eyes, "No." He said.

Thomas smacked him, "DO you want me to do it to you again? Fucking tell him!"

Matt began to sob even harder.

"Matt, just say it…Just listen to him till I get there….Please." John's sorrow filled voice said.

Thomas held the radio in front of the boy's mouth. "Say: 'I'm bleeding and covered in cum.'"

Matt glared at him and began to cry harder.

"I--I'm bleeding, and covered--in--cu-m."

"My own cum." Thomas hissed out.

"My own---Cum." Matt said into the radio.

"Now say, 'Thomas was right, like always, I enjoyed it a lot.'" Thomas said with a smile.

Matt swallowed as he tried to breath, "Thomas was right--, like always, and I enj-oyed it a lot."  
"Goddamn it Matt, I'm so sorry, I swear I'll kill him." John said, his anger could be told from his voice alone.

Thomas ignored it though, now too engrossed in what he wanted Matt to say last.

"Say, 'I'm such a whore." Thomas said, looking at Matt in the eyes.

Matt looked him in the eyes, his crying done, his pain over taking him and an ocean of nothing seemed to take him away.

"I'm such a whore, a filthy little whore."

"Nice. I think I will be keeping you, my filthy little whore." Thomas said with a smile.

The end.

Hope you liked it. Only a one shot, so you don't have to put up with another chapter. Well, tell me how you liked it.

-D.D.Darkwriter

78-564-9897886-12 RIP.


End file.
